


"I can't stay mad at you, and it pisses me off!"

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: The dynamic between Gray and Natsu had changed, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	"I can't stay mad at you, and it pisses me off!"

It certainly wasn't uncommon for Gray and Natsu to argue, in fact it came more naturally to them than most things, but it had become a less frequent occurrence since they had started dating. Gray was better at not snapping at Natsu, who in turn had learned to curb his anger. They worked together to make a relationship possible, and the determination between them was one of the factors that Gray appreciated the most. However, like any couple, fights still happened, and today was no different. They were sat on opposite ends of the couch, Gray fiddling with his communication lacrima as the silence stretched on. Natsu was glaring at him vehemently, arms folded, brow pulled together, and eventually Gray threw the communicator down, turned to face Natsu. 

"What?" He snapped, and Natsu growled in frustration. 

"I can't stay mad at you, and it pisses me off!" 

Gray blinked slowly, noticed that Natsu's lips were parted, eyes slightly dilated. All the anger in Gray's body dissipated in an instant, and despite the tension in the room he threw his head back and laughed until his stomach ached and Natsu was throwing pillows at his head.

"Stop laughing at me!" 

"You're just so ridiculous." 

Natsu was pouting, fringe falling from the clip and into his eyes. He was beautiful in a way that Gray didn't know a man could be, and suddenly all Gray felt was adoration; love. He scooted across the couch and pressed a kiss to Natsu's forehead, even as the other man tried to squirm away. 

"You're ridiculous," Gray whispered into Natsu's ear. "And I love you." 

This time when Natsu tried to push him away the force was weaker, accented by the blood which rushed to Natsu's cheeks. It was clear that Gray had been forgiven, so he kissed Natsu again, on the lips this time. His boyfriend melted easily into the intimacy, fingers digging into Gray's shoulder, tongue pushing to explore Gray's mouth. 

"Love you too." Natsu muttered when their lips parted, but Gray didn't give him the chance to say anymore; their bodies began to tangle together, and all thoughts of an argument were lost in the past. 


End file.
